The Unknown Lovers
by Silent Dove
Summary: Two short songfics about two lovers on the Titanic. But what a shame, they never confessed their true feelings to each other until it was too late.


These are basically two mini-stories in one. Both are songfics.

The first song is **My Last Breath **by Evanescence.

The second song is **Slipped Away **by Avril Lavigne.

_**The Unknown Lovers**_

**Klara's Last Breath**

This was it. This was finally the end.

_**Hold on to me love,**_

_**You know I can't stay long,**_

Through this, I never was given a chance to tell him. The man I had been in love with since the day I met him would never know the truth.

_**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid,**_

The day I met him was when I turned sixteen. My father's friend had stopped by with his son, Lucas, to wish me a happy birthday. At first it did not matter to me since I really did not know them that well. However, Lucas had pulled me into a conversation and I was drawn to him.

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

Time passed, and we became the best of friends. He was so sweet and kind, funny too. I laugh now thinking about some of the silly stunts he preformed to make me laugh. Lucas always hated seeing me upset.

_**Holding my last breath,**_

_**Safe inside myself,**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you,**_

_**Sweet raptured life,**_

_**It ends here tonight,**_

Eventually, I fell in love with him. But, I was always too scared to tell him how I really felt. What if he only wanted me as a friend?

_**I'll miss the winter,**_

_**A world of fragile things,**_

Did Lucas feel the same way and was waiting for me to make the first move? I really don't know and I never will.

_**Look for me in the white forest,**_

_**Hiding in a hollow tree**_

_**(Come and find me)**_

Oh how I curse the day I boarded the _Titanic_. It was called the Ship of Dreams by some, but has turned to be nothing more then a nightmare.

_**I know you hear me,**_

_**I can taste it in your tears,**_

I honestly never thought anything bad would happen when I boarded this ship. I thought it would be wonderful, especially since Lucas was boarding as well.

_**Holding my last breath,**_

_**Safe inside myself,**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you,**_

_**Sweet raptured life,**_

_**It ends here tonight,**_

I hate to say Lucas and I never spent much time together on this ship. If I had known I would not live, I probably would have. I wish I could have made it onto one of the life boats. But, it seemed there was not enough for every passenger. I hope Lucas lives though, I don't want him to die.

_**Closing your eyes to to disappear,**_

_**You pray your dreams will leavedyou here,**_

_**And still you wake and know the truth,**_

_**No one's there,**_

I closed my eyes. I was lying one my bed in my room. There was no point in leaving since I would die anyway.

_**Say goodnight,**_

So many things I regret.

_**Don't be afraid,**_

But the thing I regret most is that Lucas will never know the truth.

_**Calling me,**_

That was when I took my final breath as a young woman.

_**Calling me as you fade to black...**_

And I used it to say, "I love you, Lucas..."

* * *

**Slipped Away From Lucas**

_**I miss you,**_

_**Miss you so bad,**_

People were screaming as everyone rushed to a life boat. I was one of those people honestly, and God I hate myself for it.

_**I don't forget you,**_

_**Oh it's so sad,**_

I was young, I was stupid, I was panicking. Hey, most people would if they were about to die. But it was still no excuse.

_**I hope you can hear me,**_

_**'Cause I remember it clearly,**_

I had managed to get into one of the very few boats available. It was horrible seeing how so many people were about to lose their lives. _She_ was one of them.

_**The day you slipped away,**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same,**_

_**Oh,**_

At the time I had not realized it. Klara had not made it into one of the life boats.

_**I didn't get around to kiss you,**_

_**Goodbye on the hand,**_

Sadly, I realized this after the boat I was on had been let into the icy waters. I cursed at myself. I was such a damn idiot! True she may have been on another boat, but if she was I would not have felt so horrible!

_**I hope you can hear me,**_

_**'Cause I remember it clearly,**_

I knew there was nothing I could do now. Guilt and regret were all tearing at my heart.

_**The day you slipped away,**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same,**_

_**Oh,**_

Why you may ask? Because I loved Klara, that was why.

_**I had my wake up,**_

_**Won't you wake up?**_

_**I keep asking why,**_

She never knew though, she never knew I loved her.

_**And I can't take it,**_

_**It wasn't fake,**_

_**It happened you passed by,**_

I had planned to marry her when we boarded off the _Titanic_. I may have even proposed while we were still on it, I even had a ring.

_**Now you're gone now you're gone,**_

_**There you go there you go,**_

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back,**_

I gingerly took the ring which happened to be in my pocket. How ironic I had managed to remember the ring but not Klara's safety...

_**Now you're gone now you're gone,**_

_**There you go there you go,**_

_**Somewhere you're not coming back,**_

Some lover I was. I just wanted to run back and at least die with her.

_**The day you slipped away,**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same,**_

_**Oh,**_

Klara would not have wanted me to die though.

_**The day you slipped away,**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same,**_

_**Oh,**_

I knew I was never going to fall in love again. I could not even if I tried. That was when I took the diamond ring and threw it into the icy water.

_**I miss you...**_

"I love you Klara..."


End file.
